


if i never get to heaven, will you find your way to me?

by ShannaraMay



Series: America's Dream and His Iron Woman [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky and Tony are bffs, Earth-3490, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Tony Stark, MCU with twists, Marvel Universe, Time Travel, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannaraMay/pseuds/ShannaraMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met wasn't during Loki's invasion. In fact, Iron Woman and Captain America have known each other for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For Tony Stark working in her lab for hours on end was something she just did. It was more of an addiction really, even she’d admit to that. Long hours, no sleep, only coffee and the sounds of AC/DC or some other rock band keeping her up. Every once in awhile she’d get a call from Pepper saying she should work on more important things or go see her parents but Tony wasn’t really into the whole morbid thing. Maybe it meant she never really loved her parents or maybe it made her a bad person but Tony just didn’t want to go see them. It was still too hard, too short a time ago that she found out her parents had been murdered.

Which is why she was down in her lab even more than normal these days. She had just completed her AI, Jarvis, and wanted to start a new project that she still had no name for. It was something she had thought about trying to create for quite awhile, but for her not for the company. If Obadiah were to find out she was even working on this he would want it for himself. Don’t get her wrong, Tony loved Obi like he was her uncle but that didn’t mean she had to fully trust him. Obadiah worked with her dad, so of course there isn’t going to be full trust from the only living Stark.

Tony had been working on the project for days. According to the calendar DUM-E kept bringing her it had been roughly 9 days. She’d had catnaps here and there but was honestly exhausted. She had planned to only work on the project for a few days but had gotten so caught up in the mechanisms of the new machine she was creating it had been hard to stop. She was of course a scientist and in inventor so there was almost nothing that could get her to stop, except maybe Pepper. But that was only for good reasons.

The new machine honestly didn’t look all that special from just looking at it. Tall, blue and kind of looked like a giant rectangular closet that stood on its own. But it would get the job that Tony wanted done. That is if she could figure out what she wanted to use this new machine for. Tony didn’t really even know what she was going to be able to do with it or if it would even work. She would admit though that a teleportation device would come in handy, but only if she could figure out how to get it to work all the way.

The teenage girl stuck her head into the box before moving her whole body inside. Removing the control panel on the inside she started to mess with it, wiggling different screws and twisting and connecting wires. Tony knew she had to make this work, it could make the world better if she could make this work.

Something in the machine sparked, a small light starting to glow and then grow larger as the time passed. Tony didn’t seem to notice since she was so occupied with the control panel but before she knew it she was being enveloped by a bright light. 

Then all of a sudden Tony was in one of the many back alleys of Brooklyn, New York.

She looked around slowly, eyes wide and honestly a little frightened. Tony hadn’t even noticed the light and she knew that the new machine should not have worked then, if at all. And now without even really doing anything that would have given her machine power, Tony had transported herself to Brooklyn.

Further to the back of the alley Tony could see a few more kids. Well, kids was a term used lightly since three of the four weren’t the smallest of “kids.” She walked closer to them wanting to ask them what area of Brooklyn she had ended up in and if they could possibly had a cellphone which she could call someone on. The closer she got the more she could see that these weren’t the type of people she really wanted to get herself involved with. 

Grunts could be heard about half way from the entrance to the alleyway, which for some reason piqued Tony’s interest. She could see a shorter and a lot smaller person that the other men were hitting and pushing around. If someone was messing with a girl, Tony was going to have a fit. She walked closer, making sure to keep her bare feet quiet and got up behind the closest person.

“Hey you!” she yelled at the large guy which made him turn around. Quickly she brought her knee up into the bottom of his stomach, close enough to where it would hurt but far enough up to make him bend over slightly so she could reach his face and punch him. The guy staggered back some before getting up and going after Tony. 

Since she was so slim and short it was easier to maneuver around the three men. It definitely helped that one of her closest friends, Happy, was training to be a boxer and had taught her plenty of moves so that she could defend herself. So with as much grace as the young Stark could muster she weaved in and out of the larger guys. Tony made a few hits before one of the guys got up behind her and grabbed her under her arms. She started flailing to get out of his grip, her long legs being able to make a connection when one of the guys got close to her.

She got enough room to kick the guy behind her with her foot, hitting him solidly in the shin and making the guy drop her to grab at his leg. While he was down she quickly punched him in the jaw, sending him on his butt. The two other guys tried to grab for Tony but she had learned to easily dodge there attacks. She jumped a little so she could gain height and then swung her leg out at the nearest guy, hitting him in the ribs and shoving him away with the momentum. The last guy, the one Tony hadn’t quite gotten to knew which battles he had to choose so he quickly ran off, shouting at his friends to “hurry up!”

The other two pulled themselves up from the ground before following after their friend, yelling insults at Tony as they left. As soon as the three guys were gone Tony turned back to the girl they had ganged up on. To her surprise the person was standing up, and definitely was not a girl.

“You’re a guy,” she stated rather bluntly.

The blond man blinked back at her, surprised by the comment. “Um, yes?”

“Huh. From farther away you kind of looked like a girl, but maybe it was because of those guys in the way. Are you okay though? They didn’t rough you up too bad, did that?”

The guy looked at her and beamed a smile before answering. “Yea I’m fine. Just a few bruises but they didn’t have enough time to do much.”

“That’s a good thing. Would suck if you were seriously injured,” Tony said as she looked the scrawny man up and down.

“Normally I’d say something about how I could have handled that but thanks for stopping them. I’ve never seen a girl do what you just did.”  
“Really? Figured it was a little more common now that girls are starting to do boxing and taking self defense classes.”

The guy looked a little confused at what she was saying, like he didn’t know that women were starting to take care of themselves a lot more now. It was still somewhat of a new thing since women were still being pushed to the back of everything but Tony really had thought it was more common.

“Well I’m Tony, by the way. Who would you be?”

Another smile before the man replied, “Steve. Steve Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm trying that whole multiple chapters with actual plot line thing again. But this time I have a chapter outline thing that'll help me keep writing and actually know what I want to do. Just so you know I'm not sure when or how often I'll be able to update but I'm going to try and update a chapter each time I finish the one before it. So we'll see how this goes. And just so you guys know this is my first MCU story but hopefully it won't be my last. I have a few one-shots up my sleeve. So hope you guys liked this and I'll update whenever I can! Thanks guys!
> 
> Edit 12/07/15 12:59 PM EST  
> This story has not been abandoned as of right now. I have chapters laid out and a complete idea for this story and possible Civil War sequel. Sorry it has taken so long but college is a complete drag and that is what I have to focus on the most right now. Since I will be having surgery I am hoping to have more time to devote to writing. I am terribly sorry, again, that it has taken so long for an update of any kind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Bucky and finds a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what's going on but on my screen chapter 2 has two different notes and it's pissing me off. I have no idea why it's doing this or if you guys can even see it. Have any ideas? Would appreciate a comment because I'm aggravated that it's there since I only want the one note.

The walk back to Steve’s small apartment took longer than Tony expected. She honestly would have rather hailed a cab to get back to the airport but she wanted to help Steve. He had gotten pretty roughed up in that fight and she wanted to make sure he got home okay and he was taken proper care of. Not to mention her being sent to Brooklyn meant she hadn’t had time to pack or even grab her wallet.

“So. . .” Steve started as he looked shyly at Tony, or more like Tony’s legs.

“So what?” 

“What are you wearing? I’ve never seen a girl wear those before. Normally just dresses and skirts.”

“What? You’ve never seen a girl wear shorts? What part of Brooklyn is this? The 1920s part?” Tony was very confused now. She knew it was normal to wear shorts in at her age.

“Um, no? Tony it’s 1938. Did one of the guys back there manage a knock to the head?”

Now she was even more confused. She thought her little transporter had just sent her to Brooklyn, did what it was meant to do but instead it had sent her back in time fifty years! What was she going to do? How was she going to get back? Would Pepper be worried, would they send a search party for her? 

That was when her breathing started to get labored and her chest started hurting. Steve noticed the signs fast and turned around to help her sit down. He kept enough distance between them so that Tony could breathe but made sure to make his voice calming as he spoke.

“In and out, Tony. Breathe in with me and out with me,” was what he told her before taking one of her slim hands and placing it on his chest so she could feel how even his breathing was. It was moments like these that Steve could really put aside all his bad physical conditions. That’s just how his body responded to others in need.

It took awhile but eventually Tony calmed down. 

“Thank you,” she breathed out roughly, finally being able to catch a lung-full of air. Tony laid her hand on boy’s hand, smiling at him softly as she continued to take in deep breaths. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had one of those, but sorry. Didn’t mean for something like that to happen, just realized how lost I really am.”

“What do you mean, lost? Are you not from Brooklyn?”

“I’m not from New York, currently. I live in Malibu out in California.”

Steve looked at her shocked, eyes widening for just a fraction. “Oh, well that really is quite far away. Do you have anyone to stay with?” The boy realized what he just asked as his face grew red. “Um, I don’t mean to be so informal, I just mean, well even though we just met. . . You can come stay with me and my friend Bucky if you want?”

Tony smiled at him, their eyes at just about the same height. She patted his arm, just a tad rougher than Steve was used to from a girl, and pulled him up with her. “That’d be nice, I mean until I find my way home. Now we should probably find this place of yours before it gets too late.”

Blond hair ruffled slightly as the short man nodded quickly and started walking towards his home. After already having walked for awhile, the rest of the trip seemed to go by quite quick, though Steve stayed closer to Tony in case the young woman had another anxiety attack. The two don’t talk much just because they don’t really know what to talk about, especially since Steve is shy around the girl next to him. Honestly, Steve is shy around most girls but especially the one he had just met.

The door is unlocked when they finally reach the two bedroom apartment Steve is renting with his friend Bucky. Said friend is in the kitchen cooking a small dinner for the two when they join him. Turning around, the brown haired male looks confused to see the girl standing next to his scrawny friend. 

“What’d ya do, kidnap her? And what is she wearing?”

Steve blushed and glanced to where Tony was standing before going to answer, “Actually she -“

Tony interrupted. “Name’s Tony. Found this guy here in an alley getting his ass handed to him by some big guys.” Steve flinched slightly at how harsh the girl was talking and by the fact that she was telling Bucky about the bullies.

“Again, Stevie?” the blonde flushed down to his chest. “So you ended up helping him I guess? Or did you just pick him up after the guys finished?”

“Yea I helped out, and the guys left him alone after that.” Tony let a little smirk show. “But I’m in a but of a predicament.”

“What kind?” Bucky asked, very skeptical. “You’re not some kinda call girl, are ya?”

“Excuse me?!” Steve laid a hand on the angry girl’s arm to try and calm her down.

“No, Buck. She somehow ended up in Brooklyn she said, and has no place to stay. I figured she could stay with us until she found her way back home. Sound good?”

Bucky looked Tony up and down, silently assessing if he felt comfortable having the girl stay with them. Besides dressing sleazier than what he was used to and the harsh way the young girl spoke he hadn’t seen anything wrong with her. “Yea I guess so. But where’s she gonna sleep?”

“I’m fine with the couch. Used to sleeping on them anyways.”

“Definitely not, Tony. Bucky you can move into my room with me and she can take your old room. Or I can move into your room. It only seems fair, since a lady shouldn’t sleep on the couch.”

Tony just huffed lightly and whisper, “Not some fragile lady.”  
“What was that?” Bucky asked?

“Nothing, just saying thanks is all.” Steve beamed at this.

“Then it’s settled. I’ll just move into your room, Buck.”

“Yea, yea, whatever. Now come eat, both of you. There should be just enough since Stevie here eats like a mouse.”

“I do not!”

Dinner was far from eventful. Just like Bucky said, Steve ate like a mouse and what he lacked in appetite Tony made up for. She assumed time travel made anyone hungry. They talked more while they all ate, which was something new to the young girl as she rarely had family dinners that consisted of more than “How was your day?”s and “Do better than that, girl. Captain America would be ashamed of such a person.” Which was really ironic now even though Tony had yet to put this Steve Rogers and the Captain America Steve Rogers together. 

She found out that both men were trying for the military when dinner was finished and she was nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Even though it was only autumn, New York was already starting to get cold and her little shorts definitely didn’t stand up to the weather. Tony realized she’d have to figure that out somehow being short of but a few dollars in her pockets.

When Steve had agreed with Bucky about joining the military, Tony had been rather surprised. “Aren’t you a little small, Rogers?”

“No! I’ll definitely make it into the army.”

Bucky scoffed at this softly but continued to drink his own warm chocolate.

“Alright, blondie. If you say so,” Tony laughed softly before shivering slightly form the cold seeping in from the floorboards. Noticing this, Steve took the knitted blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over the girl’s bare legs. This prompted a smile from the brunette before she returned to listening to the two men talk about what they had planned.

They stayed like this deep into the night before Tony started to doze off. Noticing this, Steve got up to try and pick her up, but before he could embarrass himself Bucky picked the young girl up. Gently he carried Tony into Steve’s room and laid her down on the bed.

“Did you, uh, wanna give her one of your shirts or something, Steve? Or should we leave her in her clothes?”

Steve blushed at the thought of the pretty girl before him wearing his shirts but nodded quickly as he grabbed on and handed it to Bucky. The bigger male quickly put the shirt over her head before slipping the tank-top — or whatever she called it — off from under the bigger shirt. Surprisingly, even though Steve was scrawny the shirt was still slightly big on Tony. This made Steve happy, though, because this way he wasn’t the smallest person in the house anymore. But barely because Tony was about the same size as him height wise. 

Having got the girl comfortably laid in the bed and tucked in the two men went back into the living room to talk more.

“So you’re really serious about letting this girl stay here?”

“Yea, Buck. She helped me out today, and I owe her. Plus she has nowhere to go. We can’t exactly let her live on the streets. You know how hard that is.”   
“I know, I just don’t want her freeloading is all. If she stays with us she’ll have to get a job and all. I can’t take care of both of you, now.” He laughed softly.

“I know, Bucky. I’m still trying to find a job that’ll hire a scrawny guy like me. Most places need guys that can carry heavy things.”

“It’s okay, yanno. I’ve been able to keep up standing for the past few years, I can keep doing it.” With this he placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “We’ll figure this out, Steve. We always do.”

Steve smiles at his childhood friend. “Yea we always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait and the probably really crappy chapter. I honestly just wanted to get something finished and this is what I thought flowed with the story (I guess). I have chapters mapped out I honestly just have to write them but because I've been and probably will be busy I dunno when that'll be, so I'm sorry. 
> 
> With Civil War just released I wanna get the story done even faster though because I have an idea revolving around the MCU Civil War that I want to write as a sorta sequel to this. Again, sorry it's taken so long and sorry for the crap chapter. I may go back one day and rewrite both chapters but if I do it probably won't be until the story is finished and then I can rewrite the story.
> 
> Still no beta, apologies for the mistakes that I am positive are there (like the commas and such, I always forget about those.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm trying that whole multiple chapters with actual plot line thing again. But this time I have a chapter outline thing that'll help me keep writing and actually know what I want to do. Just so you know I'm not sure when or how often I'll be able to update but I'm going to try and update a chapter each time I finish the one before it. So we'll see how this goes. And just so you guys know this is my first MCU story but hopefully it won't be my last. I have a few one-shots up my sleeve. So hope you guys liked this and I'll update whenever I can! Thanks guys!
> 
> Edit 12/07/15 12:59 PM EST  
> This story has not been abandoned as of right now. I have chapters laid out and a complete idea for this story and possible Civil War sequel. Sorry it has taken so long but college is a complete drag and that is what I have to focus on the most right now. Since I will be having surgery I am hoping to have more time to devote to writing. I am terribly sorry, again, that it has taken so long for an update of any kind.


End file.
